On my own
by Satine30
Summary: Un soir sur Atlantis... alors oui je sais normalement c'est un crossover, mais vu que y'a pas d'action et que je parle ship, j'ai décidé de la taguer que SG1


Titre : On my Own

Auteur : satine

Genre : réflexion, ship

Résumé : Un soir sur Atlantis….

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

Note de l'auteur : OS inspirée de la chanson « On my own » de la comédie musicale Les miserables ! Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à Sam, alors tadaaaam ! Je dédicace mon ptit écrit toujours à Fella, Malice, Sandy et Valou ! Se sont elles qui donnent en premier leurs impressions sur mes fics, alors merci les filles ! *hugs*

Les jours défilaient à une allure folle pourtant à aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie chez elle. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun visage familier, aucun ami…aucun chez soi. Elle n'avait qu'une chambre, des collègues et un bureau. Et chaque journée ressemblait à la précédente, apportant avec elle toujours un peu plus de mélancolie dans l'esprit du Colonel Carter, qui supportait de plus en plus mal sa venue sur Atlantis.

Elle se souvenait d'une lettre que le général O'neill lui avait donné lors de son dernier soir sur terre. Elle se rappelait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé chastement sur son perron, avant d'entrer faire l'amour le reste de la nuit dans son lit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle s'était sentie vivante, malheureusement le jour l'avait rappelé à ses obligations et c'est avec déchirement qu'elle avait dû le quitter, lui promettant de revenir très bientôt.

Dans sa missive Jack lui contait son dernier voyage sur la Cité Ancienne. Il lui détailla les endroits où il avait aimé passer du temps, où il s'était laisser aller à penser à elle. Il lui parla aussi de ses sentiments à la manière O'neillienne bien sûr…à croire que même à l'écrit cet homme n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Mais après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre des mots sur des choses qu'elle avait compris…

Alors que l'heure se faisait tardive, Samantha décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre ses quartiers. Elle s'étira doucement avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et sa lampe de bureau. Elle sortit de la petite pièce, saluant l'équipe de nuit, avant d'emprunter le premier couloir à droite. Le long corridor était désert et la lune l'éclairait de sa lumière bleutée.

Alors que ses pieds continuaient d'avancer, son esprit se perdit dans les limbes de ses pensées. Les mots de la lettre de Jack lui revinrent en tête pour se mêler à ses propres sentiments. Elle l'imagina alors quelques instants marcher dans ce couloir, à ses côté…ses doigts entrelacés aux siens…son odeur suave emplir ses narines…son corps chaud l'effleurant parfois. Un délicieux frisson parcourut son échine à l'évocation de cette image. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir ici, auprès d'elle…comme autrefois.

Ses pas la menèrent sur un petit balcon isolé où elle savait que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Jack lui avait parlé de cet endroit dans son écrit, lui racontant qu'il avait trouvé refuge sur cette même terrasse, le soir après la bataille contre les wraiths. Il avait alors pensé à elle et à tout ce qu'il avait faillit manquer. Pour la première fois, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas revenir cette fois-ci. Pourtant malgré cette crainte, jamais elle n'avait quitté ses pensées, le rassurant et l'aidant à rester maître de lui-même quand son tempérament aurait voulu exploser.

Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'accouda à la rambarde. Son regard tomba sur l'eau, avant de remonter vers le ciel étoilé. Elle fixa l'astre lunaire quelques secondes, caressant l'idée qu'il avait fait de même presque un an auparavant. Dans le secret de la nuit, elle se perdit dans le plaisir de penser qu'ils partageaient un doux secret qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Les minutes passèrent et la fraicheur de la nuit s'insinua sur sa peau. Samantha trembla un peu avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Sans faire un geste pour découvrir le visage de cet intrus, elle posa sa joue contre sa peau, en appréciant la chaleur quelques instants. Puis lentement elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à un Jack habillé en civil. Elle aimait le voir porter des vêtements normaux…il était tout simplement sexy. Un sourire plus franc illumina son visage.

Sans un mot elle glissa son corps contre le sien, l'entourant de ses bras nus. Elle sentit son emprise se resserrer autour d'elle. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle de la retrouver…Le monde autour d'eux disparu alors, plus rien à part eux n'existait.

Là blottit aux creux de ses bras, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Elle avait toujours aimé ses étreintes. Elles lui avaient toujours donné le courage nécessaire pour se relever quand la vie l'attirait vers le bas. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, prenant un peu de force dans l'amour de l'autre.

Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques mois, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être partie depuis une éternité. Cette Cité n'était pas la sienne, cet endroit n'était pas son chez elle, néanmoins avec lui à ses côté, elle avait pour la première l'impression d'être à la maison. Comme si elle n'avait besoin que de Jack pour que n'importe quel lieu ne devienne un « chez soi ». Il était son ancre…son phare dans la nuit. Et peu importait ce qui pouvait arriver. S'il était à ses côtés, elle pouvait tout affronter.

Lentement elle ferma les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de cet homme rencontrer la peau nue de son cou. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa alors de sa gorge, avant qu'elle n'inspire profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur si masculine qu'elle chérissait tant durant ses nuits solitaires. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait découvert son parfum envoutant, la tête lui en avait tourné et elle s'était alors sentie protégée. Malgré les années passant, les sensations restaient les mêmes, et elle aimait se perdre dans cet arc-en-ciel d'odeurs viriles qui savait faire chavirer son cœur.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme se recula légèrement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se reculer un peu, elle sentit ses mains la retenir. C'est alors qu'elle sentit sa langue forcer le barrage de ses dents. Sans imposer aucune résistance, elle l'invita à danser avec la sienne dans un ballet sensuel, qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis toujours en silence elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Si sa bouche avait du mal à parler, ses yeux eux savaient dire mille mots romantiques et elle n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus. Là devant ses yeux Jack O'neill était en train de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour.

Une de ses mains vint caresser sa joue. Elle était aussi douce que lors de cette nuit sur terre. Du bout des doigts elle redessina ses traits, avant de venir les poser sur son cœur, qu'elle sentit battre à toute vitesse.

Avec tendresse, ils se sourirent avant de tourner d'un même mouvement, la tête vers l'horizon. L'aube commençait à pointer au loin. Le jour allait bientôt venir, et balaierait sur son passage les illusions nocturnes. Tristement elle se mit à le maudire, car malgré le rêve qu'elle vivait, elle savait qu'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle restait lucide. Une rivière restait une rivière qu'on la voit de jour ou de nuit…et bien il en était de même pour ses fantasmes qui malgré leur semblant de réalité, n'en restaient pas moins que des fantasmes d'une jeune femme solitaire…

Alors que la lumière solaire grandissait à l'horizon, elle sentit les bras de son amant disparaitre d'autour de son corps pour n'être remplacés que par la fraicheur de l'aube. Samantha frissonna, la déception et la tristesse reprenant place dans son esprit. Malgré son savoir, elle se laissait toujours piéger dans les méandres de son esprit, fantasmant sur une réalité qui n'était pas la sienne. Jack n'était pas là à ses côté…pourtant elle pouvait sentir encore son amour l'envelopper.

Malgré son absence, il continuait à l'aider à être courageuse et persévérante. Son seul souvenir l'aidait à reprendre du poil de la bête, quand la réalité se faisait trop dure à porter. Un sourire de gratitude se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle levait un dernier regard vers la lune. Puis dans le silence du jour naissant, elle reprit son chemin vers sa chambre où quelques heures de sommeil l'attendaient.

FIN


End file.
